I'll Remember You
by Nobody Knows CIG
Summary: Song fic about.....Read it and see. Wrote this at work, yea lol. review and tell me what you think.


I wrote this at work after hearing this song…it's cheesy but whatever. ENJOY!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC. THE SONG IS I'LL REMEMBER YOU BY SKID ROW.

It was pouring outside as I sat on my couch with a blanket wrapped around me to keep warm. I miss him. We had another argument over something stupid before he went back on the road for another loop. We have been doing that for quite some time now.

**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
The wind would whisper and I'd think of you  
And all the tears you cried, that called my name  
And when you needed me I came through**.

My eyes were burning from crying so much, I wondered why he always had to start fight before he left? Did I start them? Did he do it so he would have time to cool off when I wasn't around?

**I paint a picture of the days gone by  
When love went blind and you would make me see  
I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes  
So that I knew you were there for me  
Time after time you were there for me  
**

I got up and walked over to the fire place, the mantel had a bunch of pictures, pictures of _us._I looked at them and remembered what a goofball he really was. That was a side of him not many saw. But in this picture that im holding, we are at the beach and im on his back with my arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. His face…his face was funny. Eyes crossed and tongue sticking out. That not the side of him his fans see on TV each week.

**Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**

I wonder what he is doing right now? I havnt spoke to him since he left two days ago. Does he miss me? Is he thinking of me? I even thought to call him but I knew if I did it would end in tears. I looked at some more pictures of us. This one was at a party. He was in a suite and me and a dress. His arm was snaked around my little waist and my hand was on his chest. We looked great together.

**We spend the summer with the top rolled down  
Wished ever after would be like this  
You said I love you babe, without a sound  
I said I'd give my life for just one kiss  
I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss  
**

I thought about when we first met. Everyday we would sneak off and leave the arena's. we would drive into town or walk along the beach and talk for hours about nothing at all. He would always surprise me with little things like this.

**  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**

I looked out the window again. It was really coming down. I was afraid of thunder and he was always here to hold me when I was scared. But he wasn't he now. I was alone and scared.

**We've had our share of hard times  
But that's the price we paid  
And through it all we kept the promise that we made  
I swear you'll never be lonely**

I thought of the time we had our first fight. Our first real fight. It was over me thinking he was cheating on me. I was wrong but I thought it was true. I mean, women throw themselves at him when they see him. Regardless of me being right there next to him.

**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
Washed away a dream of you  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
'Cause you'll always be my dream come true  
Oh my darling, I love you  
**

I looked down at the ring on my finger and sighed. I love him so much. Sure we don't have the most perfect relationship but who does?

I felt the tears in my eyes fall down my face as I continued to think of him. I wish he were here so I can tell him I love him more than anything in this word. I wish he were here to hold me so I wants afraid of the storm. I wish he were just here with me.

**  
Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**

I had thought I heard something at the front door but just assumed it was the thunder again. I heard it again and turned around. It was_him_. He was soaked from the rain and he looked tired.

"baby, what are you doing home?" I asked as I ran to him and gave him a passionate kiss and threw my arms around his neck and held on to him as if my life depended on it.

"I missed you, I needed to see you" he said picking me up and carrying me to the couch. He wrapped his protective arms around me and laid me on his chest.

"what about work? How can you just leave?" I asked knowing he should still be on the road for atleast two more days.

"I told them it was and emergency. That I needed to go home. And it was, I need you, I cant be away from you anymore. I feel like my world falls apart when im not with you."

I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you more than anything Dave Batista"

**Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand  
Love letters in the sand - I remember you  
Through the sleepless nights and every endless day  
I'd wanna hear you say – I remember you.**


End file.
